The purpose of this study is to continue the investigation of the factors which relate to the development and treatment of severe alcoholism (as defined by necessity for inpatient hospital admission) in a suburban county, so as to develop recommendations aimed at improving the effectiveness and efficiency of public services. Using available data from an ongoing computerized psychiatric information system an examination of treatment patterns, both inpatient and outpatient will be carried out to 1) describe the service rendered, 2) to relate service patterns in conjunction with clinical and sociodemographic variables to effectiveness measures, 3) to assess the direct cost burden contrasting different treatment modalities to maintain a patient in community, and 4) to compare service and costs between two different treatment facilities, a state mental hospital and a community mental health center.